Dragon Maldito de la absolucion
by Phantomfalleve
Summary: Este joven lo perdio todo el dia que perdio el control de su bestia interior no puede ver nunca mas a la mujer que ama y el miedo hizo que se alejaran.
1. Prologo

Capitulo: 1 Prologo [ más presentación]

Estos sucesos comienzan después de la lucha contra diodora astaroth Comienza el flashback

En el momento en que Asia argento desapareciera en el resplandor Hyodo issei entro en la desesperación Sus ojos perdieron todo brillo mientras el responsable de eso hace aparición Shalba belcebú Un demonio de la antigua facción de los demonios Se jacta en haber hecho desaparecer a la pequeña rubia, pero ese fue su ultimo error el pobre dragón caído en la desesperación Al haber escuchado las palabras de shalba Entro en cólera y golpeo brutalmente pero no logro hacerle daño alguno Por la tristeza e ira del dragón entra en un estado prohibido [juggernaut Drive] algo que podría matarlo si se usaba mucho tiempo el dragón rugía y en su interior gritaba el nombre de la pequeña rubia pero por más que grite la pequeña no volverá a la vida  
Pov : rías

Después que mi preciado peón salvara a mi pequeña obispo Me pidió permiso para rezar Mientras hermoso resplandor de luz blanca hacia aparición cuando dejo de brillar dicho resplandor aquella pequeña rubia a la que quiero como una hermana pequeña desapareció se había desvanecido sin hacer ruido alguno. El tiempo paso muy lento en ese momento hasta que.  
Issei : Asia ¿dónde estás? ¿Estás jugando cierto? ¿dónde te escondiste?

Con lágrimas en los ojos no podía evitar ver el estado actual de mi preciado peón.

De pronto como si ese triste momento desapareciera como si fuera cortado con un cuchillo un hombre de cabello castaño claro y ojos café claros aparece de lo que alguna vez fue el Palacio donde luchamos contra diodora

Shalba: Mi nombre es shalba belcebú soy un demonio de la facción de los antiguos Reyes demonios ¿Huh? Acaso este es el ¿Dragón emperador rojo? Del que se habla Se ve muy patético Me molesta ver insectos insignificantes como ustedes. Ahora Con el poder de la serpiente de ophis podre matarlos y matar a los falsos Reyes demonios

Por si no fuera poco que este estereotipo de villano aparezca de la nada como todos los estereotipos hace. Mi preciado peón sigue en su pobre estado cuando de pronto el demonio que se presentó como shalba Dice que el desapareció A mi pequeña obispo Tele transportándola a la grieta dimensional y comienza a reír después de ver nuestras reacciones, pero Mi preciado peón camina hacia al frente lentamente hasta que de pronto se escucha una voz en su brazo

Rías gremory será mejor que salgan de aquí Mi compañero y yo ya no aguantamos al demonio imbécil de aquí

Por cada paso con ira y tristeza que daba Hyodo issei su guante Rojo hacia aparición

Pequeñas esferas de luz verde hacían aparición una pequeña esfera verde hablo y dijo:

" ¿Ya comenzó?" Mientras otras esferas hacían el cantico para invocar un infierno

Yo, aquel que despertará...

Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la dominación de Dios...

Yo me rio del "infinito" y desprecio el "sueño"...

Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación...

¡Te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí!

 _¡Juggernaut-Drive!_

 _Cuando Salieron del castillo en ruinas Se vio una forma bestial de lo que alguna vez fue un joven llamado hyodo issei con un rugido que atemorizo a todo el sequito gremory_

 _Un enfadado shalba belcebú que perdió su brazo [por jugarle al verga] con prepotencia exclamaba ser más poderoso por las serpientes de ophis y un dragón descontrolado le arranca el brazo separándolo de su carne y hueso mientras mucha sangra comienza a brotar del cuerpo del ex demonio ahora cadáver, pero el dragón sigue descontrolado y decide destruir todo lo que quede del malnacido que hizo desaparecer a la pequeña obispo Cargando con múltiples aumentos de poder usa el ataque más poderoso que su sacred gear podría ofrecerle El Longinus smasher Haciendo polvo lo que quedaba del demonio pero su ira no se iría con solo eso_

 _En un lugar cercano como lejano un albino siente que su rival ha usado el juggernaut drive_

 _Y van a investigar sin saber que una rubia podría haber sido salvada si se quedaban un poco más de tiempo…_

 _Cuando el albino y su compañero llegan al campo de batalla una pelirroja exclama y pide que le ayude a salvarlo .El Albino a regañadientes acepta ayudarlo pero el dragón rojo desenfrenado ataca a diestra y siniestra todo lo que sea lanzando ataques mágicos con un disparo mágico que casi le atina al sequito gremory pero logra ser detenido gracias a que todos usaron su magia para hacer una barrera capaz de detener el disparo mientras que una pelirroja tiene miedo… mucho miedo por saber el peligro que es su peón y lo peligroso que puede ser para el mundo no solo hablando sobre el mundo sobrenatural sino que el mundo humano._

 _Despues de una larga batalla entre en dragón blanco y el dragón rojo descontrolado su sacred gear llega al límite de lo que puede usarse y el humano hyodo issei queda tirado en el piso con un brazo corrupto con escamas y un guante pseudo fusionado con el pasa un rato hasta que el rey demonio pelirrojo y un ángel de alas negras hacen aparición viendo con asombro por el estado actual del chico._

 _Volviendo al presente se puede ver un pelirrojo y muchos viejos en una habitación circular_

 _El pelirrojo no era más que Sirzechs Lucifer Reunido con los ancianos del consejo demoniaco hablando sobre la situación en la que el peón de su hermana menor había causado en ese lugar Sirzechs un poco en desacuerdo de lo que decían sus consejeros_

 _Pero recordó ver el rostro que tenía su hermana cuando fueron donde se encontraba el joven así que desde ese momento todo el sequito gremory se quedara en el inframundo y romperán lazos con aquel joven._

 _Gracias a la pronta intervención de médicos en el inframundo se pudo ayudar al brazo del joven, pero quedarían marcas de lo que alguna vez tuvo una cicatriz que no puede ser sanada pasaron semanas hasta que un día el joven despierta ya no se encuentra en lo que era su habitación del hospital del inframundo desde que se delegó que el joven hyodo esta expulsado de allí lo mandaron a su habitación, pero podría seguir teniendo intervenciones médicas de parte del rey demonio pelirrojo mando a Sona sitri y a su sequito a vigilar y cuidar al joven hyodo como agradecimiento por sus servicios a su hermana menor y sus evil piece quedan deshabilitadas permanentemente mientras que Rías gremory obtiene sus nuevas evil piece estas piezas estarán desenlazadas de las piezas anterior._

 _Un castaño con un mechón de cabello blanco se despierta de su cama viendo a una joven de cabello negro explicando lo que sucedió hablándole que Asía argento estaba muerta y lo que sucedió en el inframundo._

 _El joven castaño después de escuchar eso dijo "Esta claro nadie querría una bomba del tiempo en su facción" La chica de cabello negro Se despide y le dice que descanse_

 _Han pasado dos días desde que despertó el castaño decide ir a la preparatoria a algunos se les había borrado la memoria hasta que ve a una chica de cabello color café claro llegando al rosa_

 _Katase: Como que no recuerdan a la onee-sama de la academia_

 _Alumno: Quizás estuviste soñando o te volviste loca No hay nadie en este lugar que se llame así._

 _Alumna: Si quizás después de golpear a esos 3 pervertidos ahora alucinas con chicas alguien así._

Almuno: quizás tenga el síndrome del octavo grado y ahora alucinas con gente o con ángeles o demonios jajajaja

Murayama: ¿Te encuentras bien? Katase no te paso un accidente en tu viaje

pensamiento de issei: Parece que Los demonios no pudieron cambiar sus recuerdos

De un momento a otro aparecieron Los mejores amigos de issei Sin ellos no sería el trio de pervertidos.

Issei triste dijo que ya dejaría de espiar mientras que sus 2 amigos triste le dijo que era un traidor e issei respondió" ya no tiene sentido espiar sabiendo que mi futuro no es lo que quería, algunos sueños no se pueden cumplir necesito estudiar para trabajar y vivir"

Los pervertidos triste dijeron Que hiciste con el issei que conocemos nuestro amigo no es un emo amargado.

Issei enojado dijo "Vi morir a una buena amiga en frente de mis ojos y mis amigos me dejaron a un lado como quieres que me sienta "

Issei se marchó Mientras en el consejo estudiantil Sona sitri miraba lo que sucedía y los estudiantes se asombraban por lo que dijo el castaño.

Fin del prologo

 **Notas del autor: Bueno quisiera presentarme con este fanfic quisiera saber si les gusto y que me pudieran dar consejos sobre el tipo de narración que llevo como verán la historia cambia mucho desde aquí por si se preguntan el interés romántico de issei ahora se basara en katase y no en Sona como creen que piensan en este prologo dije muy poco y me centre en los sucesos con shalba y los pocos cambios que eh hecho en la historia original El próximo episodio se tratara de como katase se encuentra con el mundo sobrenatural y más cosas Enserio necesitaría ayuda con el desarrollo de los personajes : ahora issei ha desgastado más su vida por eso el mechón blanco en su cabello y hay fragmentos de escamas corruptas de la juggernaut drive en su brazo dejare esto aquí**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Dragón De la Absolución  
Capítulo 1 ¿comienza el entrenamiento?**_

Después de los sucesos Anteriores hyodo Issei se pone a reflexionar sobre lo antes sucedido desde la muerte de asia, El destierro del inframundo y sabiendo que es una bomba andante libre. Se da cuenta de una sola cosa él es un peligro para el inframundo por lo cual no sería raro de extrañar que manden a matar al actual dragón emperador rojo ahora que está en su estado más débil. Dejando de lado sus pensamientos y que ahora es un potencial blanco de asesinato decide practicar magia o unirse al club de kendo, pero resultaría difícil ya que no sería tan fácil que lo acepten después de lo que había hecho en el pasado y sería difícil aprender magia siendo un humano otra vez. recordando sucesos del pasado recuerda su primer régimen de entrenamiento fue muy básico, pero le serviría mucho ahora mismo, aunque recordando cómo usar magia ahora que no tiene la habilidad de canalizar prana y hacer círculos mágicos como los demonios sería un poco más difícil por lo que intento pedir ayuda al consejo estudiantil pero ahora que estaba prohibido Interactuar con el seguramente podría ser imposible.

Quien sabe cuándo darán la orden de cazarlo para cuando muera su sacred gear sea transferido a otro humano o algún hibrido y así obtener un potencial de guerra de cualquier bando ahora que el ya no es un demonio el pilar de la alianza estaría en peligro con vali en la brigada del caos y hyodo issei en el mundo humano desterrado del inframundo otros panteones o reinos tratarían de reclutarlo o asesinarlo para que nadie obtenga la ventaja. La paz ahora mismo está en una cuerda floja sin los 2 pilares que la sostenga, aunque ahora mismo todos centrarían la atención en la brigada del caos.

Bien ahora mismo puedo hacer lo que quiera, pero tengo un límite de tiempo hasta que intenten asesinarme tratare de no destacar tanto en la preparatoria un bajo perfil sería la mejor acción independiente que tengo, pero ahora mi objetivo es tener más fuerza física como mágica para despertar a Ddraig ahora que carezco del poder mágico de ser un demonio vuelvo a estar desde el principio.

Lo mejor sería intentar contactar con Sirzechs y sacar el dinero que hizo el programa del oppai dragón ahora que mis padres no se encuentran todavía necesito algo de dinero. si no logro conseguir contactar con él tendría que usar mi opción B. quedan 10 minutos para que acabe la hora del almuerzo

Iré al consejo estudiantil intentar hablar con sona como de lugar

Después de una caminata me encuentro de frente de la puerta que va consejo estudiantil ahora que no tengo tanta firma de prana supongo que será difícil saber que soy yo "toco la puerta con 4 golpes"

Se escucha una voz firme diciendo que podría pasar, pero cuando me ven tsubaki la vice-presidenta y amiga se sona desenvaina su arma y la apunta a mi cuello mientras las puertas se cierran

Bien hyodo ya que te dimos la carta y curamos que deseas en este lugar como nos dijeron no podemos interactuar contigo, pero esta vez si te escuchare, pero la próxima vez. No voy a recibirte queda claro

Está bien presidenta no volveré, pero antes me podría ayudar con contactar con Sirzechs-sama ahora quisiera saber si me podría ayudar con algo de importancia.

Sona se quedó pensando en que podría hacer cuando apareció un holograma con cierto rey demonio pelirrojo. Diciendo con una voz de cansancio

Sabía que esto pasaría. Issei desde que los ancianos del consejo dijeron que no se podría interactuar contigo y quedaras exilia del inframundo todo lo relacionado contigo y el inframundo queda anulado y como tu programa de televisión, dinero por dicho programa y demás, aunque para mi seas alguien querido no puedo hacer nada y ahora más que nada no puedo ayudarte después de lo que mi hermana vivió en esa lucha contra la brigada del caos y tu transformación quisiera recompensarte una última vez sabiendo que arriesgaste tu vida por el sequito de mi hermana aunque también hiciste que se separaran te otorgare un grimorio de magia humana es antiguo pero dudo que encuentres algo a la par de magia demoniaca o angelical pero podría ayudarte y eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti.

De nuevo muchas gracias y adiós

Despues que el holograma desapareciera un círculo mágico de color rojo aparece dejando un libro viejo pequeño y de color negro

Aunque parezca viejo está muy bien preservado

AAAAAAAAA una cucaracha mátala mátala  
Dijo tsubaki

Mientras yo y sona teníamos una pequeña gota de sudor en la cabeza tipo anime

Bien hyodo cuídate espero no me guardes rencor por esta situación

No se preocupe después de todo yo lo cause, y así me despedí de la presidenta sona y emocionado por el grimorio que me entrego Sirzechs regreso a clases como si no pasó nada guardando dicho grimorio en el maletín mientras espero la hora de salida para hablar con cierto dúo de chicas para que me dejen entrar al club, aunque en el fondo de mí sé que no me aceptaran tengo que intentarlo. Ya en la tarde cierto castaño por más miedo que tuviera a recibir una paliza como venganzas pasadas decidió ir y encontrarse con una katase haciendo un movimiento con su arma de madera el aire se sentía pesado y como si tuviera un arma real katase corta con gran maestría muchos brotes de bambú que servían para practicar cuando de pronto detrás de cierto castaño aparece Murayama con mirada asesina y voz fría diciéndole que hace espiando. El club cuando los 2 avanzan hacia adentro issei trata de explicar su situación diciendo que dejo de ser pervertido que en estos días perdió a un ser querido y que viendo lo estúpido que era su sueño decidió sobrevivir y tratar de ser alguien nuevo algo mejor de lo que fue anteriormente tengo que se independiente ahora que ella murió y mis padres no están y para no ser débil quisiera entrar al club de kendo no quiero perder a nadie más. Dijo con una voz apagada y parecía estar a punto de llorar Murayama dice que lo dejaría entrar, pero con una condición Tapa todos los agujeros o entradas donde esos 2 pervertidos que quedan puedan entrar desde mañana si haces eso eres bienvenido al club.  
Bien entonces dalo por hecho dijo el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa de haber logrado sus 2 objetivos en mente ahora faltaría su régimen de entrenamiento el entrenamiento físico es más fácil que el entrenamiento mágico que podría ser muchísimo más difícil tratando de que no tiene tanta afinidad mágica pero una vez escucho que con practica se convertirá en un maestro.

El Dia 1 del entrenamiento Hora 4:00 am terminar a las 5:30

comienza con correr 4 vueltas al parque de kuoh y luego descansar 10 minutos y dar 4 vueltas más luego volver a casa darse una ducha y hacer flexiones y sentadillas después comenzar con el entrenamiento mágico de 5:30 a 6:00 am  
comenzando con abrir el grimorio y leer los fundamentos mágicos de la recolección de prana a través de cosas simples como descansar y comer o meditar llegando al paisaje mental del usuario pero no es tan fácil comenzar la recolección de prana se tiene que entrenar mucho en cuando domines la recolección de prana a travez de meditación seguirá el siguiente paso En la teoría parece ser fácil pero como será en práctica Despues de una práctica con pocos resultados en recolección de prana acaba la hora del entrenamiento y me voy para la escuela donde no hago nada interesante hasta que me dirijo al club de kendo y decido tapar ciertos lugares para espiar incluso el agujero que hay en el baño de las chicas con el permiso de katase y Murayama entro a dicho lugar junto con katase para que verifique que no haga algo extraño y ella comienza a hablar

Oye hyodo crees que paso algo raro en este lugar.

No, no ha pasado nada ni siquiera sé a qué te refieres cuando dices "algo raro"

Pues de la noche a la mañana ya nadie recuerda al príncipe de la academia o la onee-sama del club de lo oculto

¿Onee-sama? ¿Príncipe de la academia? ¿Club de lo oculto?

De que hablas fingió issei con una mirada triste mientras sellaba con cemento los agujeros para espiar

Bien katase vamos a otro lugar para seguir sellando esos lugares en el camino

Pregunté a donde había ido ella y me dijo que estaba en kanto en un viaje de familia, pero me di cuenta que tenía una mirada extraña entre enojada y aburrimiento no quise hacer más preguntas paso el tiempo.

. . . Bien parece que fue todo es el último que recuerdo con eso ya esos 2 no podrán hacer esas cosas

Bien entonces vamos con Murayama para darte la forma para que te unas y una espada de madera, aunque esta es propiedad de la escuela si quieres practicar más tendrás que hacerlo en casa y conseguir una

Si lo se debo encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo pronto

y en la noche issei tuvo que aprender a cocinar a las buenas viendo videos o viendo en páginas que hacer todo muy normal después de la cena tomo un baño y se puso a reflexionar de que hacer desde ahora ya que esta solo no quería molestar a sus padres ummm ahora que lo pienso ya que ahora soy un humano y siendo el portador de Ddraig eso no me convertiría en otro potencial para la brigada del caos también si tuvieran a los 2 dragones celestiales . . . no quisiera pensar lo demás bueno una pequeña practica de recolección de prana y luego a descansar.

Pasaron los días e issei no mejoraba mucho en su magia y en su entrenamiento físico fue auto mejorándolo para ser más riguroso cambiando su rutina de 4 vueltas a 10 después de 2 semanas de entrenamiento

-Semana 2 – dia 4 de entrenamiento –

Fiu parece que ya está dando resultados quizás ya soy muy rápido como para un humano normal, pero me falta más fuerza física, aunque todavía no puedo contra Murayama y katase en el kendo. Regresando a casa y una ducha junto con los progresos en la recolección de prana mejoro mucho ahora si puede recolectar correctamente, pero tiene que estar muy concentrado, Bien unos días más que recolecte prana mejor y avanzare a la siguiente pagina

Ummm mañana comienzo mi trabajo de medio tiempo de repartidor que bueno ya se me estaba acabando la comida y necesito dinero para algunos gastos vaya que mala suerte, pero al menos ya se está acabando esa racha de infortunios, bien hora de dormir

-Semana 2 Dia 5 de entrenamiento –

Después de salir del club de kendo issei se dirige a un local de comida rápida Donde lo atiende un joven de cabello negro rizado con una bata de chef de color negro y junto a él una joven de cabello rubio platinado que le llega a la cintura con una bata de chef de color blanco.

Alejados de ellos un hombre con cabello descuidado de color negro y una guitarra de color café afinando las cuerdas de la guitarra

El local no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño había 10 mesas y al medio de todo estaba la barra y atrás de la barra la cocina que no se podía ver

Hola jefe como se encuentra

-Oh. Hola hyodo listo para repartir jajajaja decía el jefe con un toque de burla

-Hola Issei-san listo para el trabajo

-Si hiyori-san estoy listo para el trabajo

-Que buena actitud chico espero que tengas esos ánimos toda la semana Bien esta es la primera entrega ve a la dirección escrita y vuelve rápido ok

-Si jefe

Después de un día duro de trabajo conseguí mi paga del día de hoy para comprar algo para cocinar y luego de cenar y ducharme hice mi práctica diaria con magia. Después de un rato siento como de golpe reúno prana más rápido que ayer. ¡Bien! Después del entrenamiento físico de mañana leeré la siguiente página del grimorio

-Semana 2 Día 6 de entrenamiento –

Hoy fue más de lo mismo quizás aumente más el entrenamiento parece que la influencia del sacred gear me sigue haciendo un humano/dragón por eso las mejoras físicas en poco tiempo y la recolección de prana mas rápido de ayer

Gracias Ddraig aunque estés dormido sigues ayudándome aunque me gustaría seguir siendo humano dejando de lado eso iré rápidamente a casa y leeré el grimorio estoy más emocionado a ver qué tipo de secretos tendrá

A ver

-El secreto para mejor recolección de prana en batallas es con un catalizador de prana que ayuda en tu recolección de prana y almacenamiento de dicha energía dentro de sí para más duración para conseguir uno es necesario crearlo con una gema, Usar sangre del mago para imbuirla, y usar el grimorio

Para hacer la alquimia de dicha gema

Después de crear dicha gema tiene que hacerlo un accesorio sea un anillo o un collar o adherirlo dentro de la piel del mago para mejor fluidez de prana al cuerpo – después de hacerlo seguir leyendo para más información del prana y hechizos

Ummm ahora veo por qué Sirzechs-sama me dio este libro parece que su forma de magia es muy ambigua a la que usan los demonios o la de magos modernos Bien manos a la obra tendré que buscar un diamante rubí esmeralda o lo que sea para hacer dicho collar.

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 **Notas: Bueno sé que me tarde mucho, pero al fin otro capítulo aquí llevamos a cabo el entrenamiento de issei con magia la verdad espero que le agrade el tipo de entrenamiento No me gusta ser como otros fics que regalan poderes Bla bla bla soy un ente de antes de jesus y vengo a vengarme de las facciones bla bla bla serás mi adalid y ten power up Bueno entre otras cosas. El progreso romántico No será tan rápido, pero tampoco lo dejare a muy poco será como se desarrolle la trama la cual llegará en capítulos y bueno espero que les guste el fic y ¿feliz año nuevo?**


End file.
